Conformity? You Wish!
by yoshi3000
Summary: What if Jeannie's bottle was found in the late 2010s? Wayne William was your nerdy college kid on campus until one deed leads to finding an ancient bottle with a genie inside! Unlike your run of the mill, sitcom protagonist, he'll take every benefit in having a genie on your side. Hilarity ensues! (An imagining of a modern remake of the series for older viewers.) (Sadly canceled)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The following is a fanfiction based on a sitcom grounded in reality for the most part. So, except political pokings and all trails of doing a fanfiction based on a sitcom. Either way, I Dream of Jeannie belongs to NBC and I don't own anything other than my characters.

A/N: Well this is my 69th story written and that's a fitting number considering the type of fanfiction is going to be. One of the classic 1960s Fantastic Comedies, I Dream of Jeannie came out of it. Now why a story about this? Well, the original had a man who did not really want anything to do with Jeannie and wanted conformity. My "remake" will flip that on its head with the new MC. A small ground rule will be a few changes to the "canon" backstory. Out of the original cast, I plan to only use Jeannie and her sister (much later).

* * *

 **I Dream of Jeannie "Remake"**

 **Conformity? You Wish!**

Chapter 1: Reality's Glass Can be Shattered

* * *

(Earth-Dimension 09181965) (Status: As boring as the real one…for now)

If anything, the life of this planet was typical akin to Earth Prime. Life was mundane and considered absurd. However, unlike the real world, this world was rife with its own strange quirks. Which one would soon discover.

(St. Thomas, United States Virgin Islands, Earth – Modern Day (2018)

The movies portrayed college as a place of constant excitement, parties, and girls. A paradise that awaited you after high school. Wayne Williams hated those movies now more than ever now that he was actually in college. The University of the Virgin Island was a quiet place, but it was the school that most ended up on the island. Considering there was only two high schools on the island, many high-schoolers who wanted to escape their peers (but could not afford to leave home for whatever reason) ended up seeing them anyway. Thus was the case with Wayne Williams. The twenty-year old was a sophomore in college striving for degrees in Computer Science with small aims to learn about Psychology. He was a nerdy yet expressive guy who preferred games, anime, and so on. He always thought life would be so ordinary….he would be proven wrong.

* * *

(Thursday Night)

Wayne leaned back on his bed of his dorm room blankly looking at his ceiling. He was for the most part, bored. He had just finished his last class of the night, English 120. Admittedly, he was glad he had been finishing his next essay assignment. However, now he did not feel like doing anything at the moment. With a sigh, he sprang up off the bed hearing the sounds of his next door neighbor's bed squeaking and groans. Wayne lived at the west dorms that were thankfully undamaged due to the recent hurricanes close to the end of last year. Wayne looked to the mirror. A young man of average build standing at 5'11" with skin befitting his Black ethnicity. The only odd thing about him would be his hair and his eyes. He had a case of heterochromia giving him two different eye colors, one green from his mother's side and one violet from his father's side. His black hair was oddly straight ending with a bit of a fringe giving a half straight/half untamed look.

"Damn it, Kaya. Couldn't you wait until I was asleep?" Wayne thought.

Kaya was his roommate's girlfriend and she had a habit of sneaking up to sneak a quickie with her boyfriend. The advantages of living in a co-ed dorm was not lost on Wayne.

"I need soundproofed walls. Or my own apartment." Wayne groaned.

Keeping his red shirt with a lone orange stripe and lining, he changed his basketball shorts for a cargo of sandy brown cargo pants. He slipped on his black Converse sneakers and his black hoodie before taking up his shades, wallet, phone, and keys with him out the door. If he stayed, Wayne risked feeling the urge to listen in and enjoy it. It was nighttime on the island as Wayne walked out of the dormitory. The night sky was cold, but to the extreme it could be if Wayne lived in the states.

 **[Cues: J Dilla - Life (Instrumental)]**

"Nothing amazing seems to happen here on the islands except for shitty hurricanes." Wayne said as it walked down the hill. "But that's life."

Wayne resided in the West Campus of the University which got him access to a pathway that led straight to the beach managed by the university, Brewers Beach. The sand and sea were nice to stare out into the distance. Wayne wandered the beach before finding what seemed to be an abandoned fishing boat with a pair of waddles. He was not a boat man, but the idea of relaxing out at sea convinced him to take it out into the water. Getting his phone, he played a smooth jazz track to set the mood as he rowed the boat. He rowed north before realizing he was in the waters near the university's marine science center. The small island in the distance away from the center. Wayne remembered in his second freshman year (as a returning freshman for the first time) when he and a group waded out to the island to observe it on feet as the waters were low enough in the area to do so.

 **[Cues: Blazo - Light Blue [Colors of Jazz 2]]**

Wayne quietly rowed closer to the small islet taking the moment to appreciate the beauty of it. He did not get a proper choice to do so as last time he was focusing on not cutting himself or falling in the water to hurt himself. Turtles were all over the islet and a tiny one was struggling to get in the water because he was upside down. Picking up the gentle creature, he lied him in the water for him to swim off. With a relived sigh, he watched the turtle go off into the ocean. As the turtle swam away, Wayne noticed a gleam that caught his attention. He turned to see a bottle in one of the turtle's nest was a beautiful Arabian bottle.

"Okay, how did I not see that?" Wayne remarked pausing the music on his phone.

 **[Cues: India's Different by Joseph Loduca]**

He took it up to look at it closely. The bottle's base is round and has an oval shape, the top and the body of the bottle is circular and narrow, with it being completely purple with arching designs and patterns on the neck and body of the bottle. The gems had decorated it were lavish and the oval base of the bottle has matching patterns of solid sheer Arabian arches.

"Never though karma would reward me." Wayne said to himself taking the bottle and rowing back to the shore.

Dragging the boats and oar back to where found it, he put the bottle in his hoodie's front pocket and walked back up to the dorms blissfully unaware of what he really contained. Returning to the dorm, he found the noisy couple was still going.

"Ugh, I was gone for at least a half hour." Wayne said bitterly. "I wish the walls for my dorm were soundproof."

Wayne took out the bottle and placed it on the desk.

"Well, depending on the value, I can pay back my parents for paying for my tuition." Wayne remarked before noticing the cork. "Huh, I wonder what's in it?"

Wayne took up the cork and tried to pull it. It was rather ground in, but Wayne was relentless. Unknown to the young Williams, the cork glowed a bright purple before it came out.

 **[Cues: Going to Kill Me By Joseph Loduca]**

Arabian styled music lightly played in the background as pink smoke shot out of the bottle filling the room surprising Wayne. Wayne was chuckling to himself.

"What? Is a woman going to come out of in?" Wayne thought to himself. "That will be the day Republicans and Democrats agree on health care."

The smoke was blinding, but Wayne cleared some away from his eyes. In the middle of the dorm was a woman. She was a pale-skinned blue-eyed blonde, and Wayne realized any sense of normalcy was pretty much shot in the face and bludgeoned into the dirt. She stood at five-foot four weighing at a mere 125. In her tone, where were hints of Persian origin, but they were faint. Jeannie's smooth milk white alabaster skin and voluptuous 36C-24-36 figure was a sight to behold. She was dressed in pink harem pants, a light cropped tube top that reveals her midriff and her navel with sewn-in sleeves for her arms, and a small Arabian red jacket with gold lining. Her blonde hair was done up in a small ponytail with a red headband that is centered with a ruby adorned into it. Completing the harem look was a pair of pink earrings and pink curled shoes. Wayne's reaction shifted through a plethora of emotions before finally calming down to think logically.

"من از شما متشکرم از آزاد کردن من از بطری، استاد." She spoke.

"Ok, so I'm not dreaming, high, or hallucinating? Well then, I know exactly what I need to do." Wayne said getting his phone.

It was a simple matter of asking her to repeat myself to have his Google App determine the language spoken. Thankfully, Google at least told what the language was. Simply put, he used an online translator to request a wish in Persian to please speak in English. She folded her arms and nodded her hand granting it.

"Now that you can understand me. I want to thank you for freeing me from my bottle, master." She spoke. "I am Jeannie."

"Jeannie, I wish the walls of my entire dorm room were soundproof." Wayne said immediately.

"Done." Jeannie said with a nod.

He couldn't hear the noisy couple anymore and his eyes were wide to realize he had a literal genie in the room.

"Are you okay, master?" She asked.

Wayne's heart thumped hearing her call him master. Wayne was no pure hearted saint by any means, his internet activity had specks of dirt on it and his computer had plenty of VNs.

"Yes, Jeannie. I'm just fine, but I'm merely overwhelmed. I just need a bit of an explanation as to how." Wayne said collapsing in his desk chair. "And I wish up a comfy seat for you because I have a feeling this explanation will be a while."

"How kind of you, master." Jeannie said politely before produced a beanbag chair for her to seat cross-legged. "My story is not going to be all too long. Simply put, I was born in what is now Baghdad of Iraq. It used to be called the Mesopotamia Empire. I used to be human in those days, but that was about 1,198 years ago. While, I was born there, I lived in a desert kingdom ruled by a sultan."

"Ok, we're talking most likely a kingdom most likely in Central Asia before the dawn of ruling by a khan." Wayne theorized.

"Yes, moving on. A blue djinn had wanted me to marry him. I refused, and I was sealed into the bottle you have now and made a genie." Jeannie remarked. "Which is why I'm happy you freed me, master."

"Freaking hell. Djinns exists." Wayne muttered to himself.

He asked if there were any rules to his wishes wanting to make sure. Jeannie explained she was not sure being that genies/djinns tend to have unlimited powers at their beck and call depending on their age and experience.

"I hope it doesn't completely displeases you. While I do have the age, you technically are my first master bound to you for life." Jeannie said humbly.

"Well, my life will obviously never be the same again. Hell, my reality is smashed to pieces. But…this is the start of a new beginning of near infinite possibilities." Wayne remarked. "However, for now, I'm exhausted."

Wayne hung his jacket on the rack, kicked off his shoes, and swapped back to the basketball shorts to fall back on the bed.

"I bid you good night, Jeannie. And my name is Wayne, Wayne Oz Williams." Wayne said leaning back.

"Good night, Master Wayne." Jeannie remarked.

"Oh wait, one thing. I wish I would awaken at 4 a.m. tomorrow morning completely refreshed as if I got 8 hours of sleep." Wayne remarked curtly.

With a nod, the wish was granted, and Jeannie had turned to pink smoke going back inside the lamp. Wayne went to sleep knowing if he did awaken at four a.m., this happened for real and this was definitely no hallucination. His mind swam with possibilities of what he could do. Some good, some mischief, something possibly perverse. Life for him had changed.

* * *

(A/N: And we have our pilot "episode", admittedly I decided to partly remake Jeannie's backstory. The show was infamous for really crappy continuity. So, I settled on her first backstory of her originally being human. She's also a bit younger due to historical "accuracy" of her being from an actual time period where there was a Middle Eastern empire. Outfit was slightly altered as well for flair. What to except? A bit of adventure, a small amount of romance, some sci-fi, and some pervy lines. Wayne won't really be a "good guy" or a "bad guy" in a sense as I am playing him a bit realistically neutral.)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I did rate this fanfiction M for a good reason. Because honestly, if you were single/straight and had a genie like Jeannie in your hands, the thought of doing the following would be in your mind.

* * *

 **I Dream of Jeannie "Remake"**

 **Conformity? You Wish!**

Chapter 2: First Days

* * *

(Friday)

Wayne awoke rubbing his head and looked over at the clock seeing it was four a.m. on the dot. Wayne got up and went to shower.

"So, it was real." Wayne said to himself. "Well, this is going to be fun."

Wayne finished showering to don a fresh white t-shirt and boxers before coming out of his shower. He sat on the ground before rubbing the lamp. Out from the smoke from it, Jeannie emerged.

"Good morning, master." Jeannie said cheerfully. "It feels so good to be able to come out of my bottle to stretch about. I am really curious to where I ended up."

"I'll take you out in a heartbeat, Jeannie." Wayne said mirthfully.

"I basically have a magical girlfriend." Wayne thought. "A cute one….maybe I should finally fully examine what I have."

Wayne thought about it for a moment. She did say she was bound to him to grant his wishes, and if anything, it wasn't like he was going to wish for world peace. Plus, there was an air of kink to this. She was attractive, cute, and eager to please. Ultimately, he decided to not to act on that yet.

"How wonderful." Jeannie remarked.

"I suppose it's too early to go get breakfast at my school's cafeteria, but I can walk you around the place." Wayne said getting dressed. "You like the sun and sand of Saint Thomas."

"How exciting, master." Jeannie said.

"Call me Wayne when we're out in public." Wayne remarked not wanting people to get the wrong idea.

Now Wayne knew she could not go out dressed as she is now as much as he wanted to. However, what she could wear was near infinite. Wayne got to his laptop, rousing the machine from sleep mode. He had to get a picture from one of the wikis and gestured for his genie to come over.

"All right, since you can alter your clothes at a whim, change into this out, just don't include the coat or the glasses." Wayne requested.

With a nod, Jeannie was in a different outfit. _Her hair is much longer and now pinned up by a clip, she now wore a purple floral button-down shirt, blue capris, dark pink gloves with a white trim, pink gloves with a white term, and dark pink boots_. Wayne had a genie and yet all he was thinking was how many characters she could cosplay as. Wayne looked at the mirror and figured he should join in the cosplay as well. With a wish, Wayne got a new outfit. He now wore a long, deep blue T-shirt and goggles around his neck, black trousers tucked inside black boots, and a green haramaki.

"Now we look like a cute cosplay couple." Wayne remarked.

Jeannie blushed at the mention of them looking like a couple as he took her head to lead her out of the door after he got his things in his pockets. The two had to slip out the dorm as he led her back down to the beach.

"So, where exactly did I end up? Because it looks beautiful." Jeannie said staring out into the ocean.

"You're in one of the United States' territories. St. Thomas of the Virgin Island. It's basically a tourist trap for its beaches." Wayne said casually. "But, either way, all this area happens to be apart of the local university where I am a student."

"What do you study?" She asked generally curious.

"Computer Science as a major, Psychology as a minor." Wayne said still looking out at the ocean. "But enough of that, I should show you around the island. And I have an idea."

Wayne wished he had the ability to perform "Instantaneous Movement" and, with that wish granted, he teleported Jeannie around the island to show her around. It was a bit of a rush for him to be on Crown Mountain before zipping to Red Hook in a flash. What would have taken a good few hours, Wayne did it a good half hour. The two were currently at his grandparent's old home in the higher areas of Bordeaux away from Botany. With teleportation in his arsenal, this old home became perfect for a hideout when he needed to get away. His grandmother had retired to travel the world, his aunts were away at college themselves in the states, and his grandfather no longer lived there.

"Jeannie, I wish the walls were soundproof." Wayne remarked.

As the wish was granted, Wayne looked over at Jeannie. The thought of checking out his genie's goods once again came to mind. He could repress that idea, but he realized something. Why was he not perving around the "main"? This wasn't an anime…this was real life…mostly. She did say she'd grant his every wish, and at the worst, he could always wish she forgot about those wishes if they failed. Getting up off the couch, he figured he'd deal with that bridge after classes.

"Jeannie, I'm curious. How many genies exist in the world?" Wayne asked as he was concerned.

"Hmm…I believe aside from the djinn who sealed me, exactly 10 Genies exist in the world." Jeannie remarked.

The thought of 10 of them existed was terrifying and asked if having a genie would grant an immunity to other people's wishes. She said yes which calmed his nerves.

"Well then, I suppose since I have all this time. I can improve my hobbies." Wayne said. "My drawing has always have been mediocre. I wish I had better artistic skills, I'd say about as skilled as…most mangaka."

With a nod, the wish was granted along with a desire for art supplies. Wayne gleefully got to drawing something. It would end up being a sketch of Jeannie herself in her normal outfit.

"Well, I'll be damned. It looks great! I can actually draw now, and well enough that I could take commissions." Wayne remarked.

Wayne explained that commissions were paid art jobs on the likes of deviantART and so forth.

"I think I'll make a new mascot for my page. Someone based off you." Wayne said kindly. "As thanks."

"How kind of you, master." Jeannie said.

"But one thing. It can't look too much like you, but think you could decide a hair color?" Wayne said grabbing some colored pencils.

Jeannie suggested red hair and thus the birth of Jerrica Grant the Genie was born. Wayne looked glad to see the final design, but remembered he had to go back to dorm to even bother with submitting it. Of course, Jeannie helped by bringing the laptop here which did help, but there no internet service out there.

"Jeannie, I wish there was internet service, especifically Wi-Fi." Wayne said feeling mundane for requesting that.

With internet, Wayne hastily got the picture scanned, cleaned up on the computer, and sent it off to submit it. With that done, he realized he was going to have to set up a cover story for the public and his parents. Then again, he could just wish his parents not to bother question the genie. As for the public, he had to do something.

"Jeannie, we'll need you to blend in case people ask." Wayne remarked.

"I could easily be your wife, master." Jeannie said nearly getting Wayne to choke on air.

"Being my girlfriend would be better. People would ask even more questions, and plus I'm only 20 years old." Wayne said clearing his throat.

"Isn't that old enough for marriage?" Jeannie asked curiously.

"It is. But nowadays, people don't marry so young. Mostly due to people seeking careers first. It's a different era, Jean." Wayne said. "Either way, I can create a few sketches of Jerrica or then we go get breakfast."

It would be a few hours before the duo returned to campus, the two striding away up to the UVI Café.

"If ain't isn't Wayne." A fellow student said coming up.

"Tasha Cunchilli." Wayne remarked.

She was a fellow graduate of the local high school alongside him in the same Class of 2015. The young lady was always aloof to Wayne as they were rather vitriolic.

"Need a spare ticket to grab some breakfast?" Tasha said teasingly.

"Not for me, but for my girlfriend." Wayne said gesturing to Jeannie.

"Girlfriend?" Tasha said shocked. "You?"

"We met online. She's…" Wayne said trying to think of something.

"A historian on Middle Eastern culture." Jeannie filled in. "I'm deal with early civilizations in the Middle East. Of course, I've recently become one."

"Oh, so you've graduated from a university already? Which one?" Tasha asked.

"Brown University." Wayne said. "I wish Jeannie had her mini degree in her wallet in her pocket to show you."

Jeannie quickly caught in subtly granting the wish.

"Impressive, and you're only about our age. It's strange though, you look like a younger Barbara Jean." Tasha said with a chuckle. "Either way, it's odd that someone like you is dating someone like Wayne."

"I'm datable!" Wayne shot back. "I don't see you having any boyfriends, Cunny."

Tasha rolled her eyes and gave Jeannie the ticket before leaving. Wayne sighed with relief.

"Nice save on you being a historian. Wish up what you need to make that official, and an identity in the system for yourself." Wayne said worriedly.

"It has been done." Jeannie remarked. "Now let's go on ahead."

The two entered the café and were greeted with the scent of food and the sounds of smooth jazz.

 **(Cues: J Dilla - Life (Instrumental))**

"Oh man, there's playing one of the tracks I suggested." Wayne thought as he went up to the counter.

Wayne was considering rather unlucky in terms of trying to get a girl's attention but having Jeannie had rather boosted his confidence.

"Hey Mark, Mindy." Wayne said greeting the pair of fraternal twins.

Mark and Mindy Marv were both sophomores and had graduated at a similar time to Wayne. Only they came from the other high school in the island. It was rather humorous that Mark and Wayne used to hate each other for going to the rival school.

"Sup. Who's the lady?" Mark asked.

"I'm Jeannie, I'm his girlfriend." Jeannie introduced.

Mark and Mindy looked shocked and a few nearby patrons choked on their food at the mention.

"Oh, come on! Why can't I have a girlfriend? And what's so shocking about it?" Wayne asked.

"Wasn't your last girlfriend the one turned out to be a lesbian?" Mindy said with a chuckle.

"And you're a total bit of a weirdo." Mark chimed out.

"Stuff it, assholes! Run me a ticket and Jeannie got a ticket from Cunchilli." Wayne said gnashing his teeth.

Wayne knew he was odd, but did they have to remind him! He was a bit unlucky in the dating department due to his quirks. He did get a girlfriend once in his junior year of high school and it was good times for a month. However, he learned she was using him to pretend to her parents she was straight. It did not help he learned she was seeing another girl which was making his school life well. He wished for revenge back then, but now that he had Jeannie, he could get even. It helps that said bully was still an asshole to him and his friends.

With everything set, the two got their breakfast and sat on a table near the window to eat. As they eat, a few fellow students were staring at them.

"I hate people sometimes. Acting like I can't have a girlfriend." Wayne said eating his pancakes. "I wish they stop gawking and go back to their business."

Jeannie granted it understandably feeling bad for her master. At least, they were able to enjoy their meal in piece.

 **(Music Ends)**

(A Short Time Later)

The duo had entered the student activities center for Wayne to meet up with his few friends. Mick, Kevon, and Verne. All of them were considered nerds as they were all apart of their old high school's technology club. Being Wayne was the oldest, of the group, he was considered the "leader". The three were playing video games specifically a Nintendo 3DS.

"Aw man, they're playing on a console I used to have. Wait a second. Jeannie, I wish my 3DS was in my pocket and fully functional again. Heck, clean it up to make it look new." Wayne said in a whisper.

"You got it." Jeannie said granting it.

With his 3DS back, he had use for his games once again. Slipping his copy of Super Smash Bros. into his 3DS, he confidently strode up while flipping it on.

"Hey guys, room for one more to make it a full brawl?" Wayne asked.

"Ain't your 3DS broken?" Verne remarked. "And besides you'd lose quickly."

"It's all fixed, and I will kick your ass, Verne." Wayne remarked flipping over on the couch. "Either way, you three should meet my new girlfriend."

The three guys laughed.

"You have a girlfriend? Is she another online love affair?" Kevon joked.

Mick turned his eyes around to see Jeannie and the megane nerd's eyes went eye.

"Uh, guys. She's behind us." Mick said as Kevon and Verne turned to see Jeannie.

The three black boys were shocked that she was here and confirmed Wayne's claim. Mick was happy for Wayne, Kevon wanted proof, and Verne was still in shock.

"I didn't know you into white woman, though." Verne remarked.

"I'm actually Persian." Jeannie corrected.

Verne shrugged and went back to the game. Wayne never felt happier to be back in playing with the guys. Jeannie felt a little left out but was happy to see her master's mood brighten up. Of course, the four boys panicked when they realized they had classes they were going to be late for and scrambled. Wayne was calm enough to remember he could still teleport and did so with Jeannie back to the dorm.

"All right, Jeannie. I got classes, and you can't really sit in them with me. School rules. But, I have an idea on what you can do. You'll need a place to stay as I feel bad you have to stay in the lamp all the time. So, I need you to go out and get yourself an apartment. If anything, I could use a place to crash and so do you." Wayne said pecking her quick.

"I suppose I could go. You could teleport to me if you needed anything I guess. Do you have any specifics on where you want the apartment to be in?" Jeannie asked.

"Avoid the ghettos, Sugar Estate, Estate Thomas, and Savan. Since you could magic up funds, just pick what you think is best." Wayne said.

"I won't let you down, Master." Jeannie said.

Wayne had taken a selfie with Jeannie and posted it up on social media. He had simply used that phone to post up the photo the group she joined that focused on anime and manga. Wayne attended his computer science class trying to pay attention to the lecture.

"I should wish for photographic memory." Wayne thought.

Wayne wanted to wish for things to help his learn skills, and on the mind was a desire to rebuild himself. As for Jeannie, she found a place after looking around. She only hoped her master would not mind the location.

* * *

(A/N: A bit slow, but it has to be. I wanted to slowly set things up. Now what of Jeannie II, you ask? Well I'll ask you viewers. Should she be unsealed and found for later or have a current master?)


	3. Chapter 3 (Warning:Sensitive-Subjects)

**I Dream of Jeannie "Remake"**

 **Conformity? You Wish!**

Chapter 3: Real Life Creeps on the Spirit of Fantasy

(A/N: Warning, this will be rather sensitive in content due to the subject being talked about due to recent events. I hoped to only give insight and not offend anyone.)

* * *

(Friday Afternoon)

Classes were over as Wayne bit into his mini-pizza, Mama Summer's Mini Pocket Pizza were his go-to food to buy to heat up and call "lunch". He was not really in a good mood as real life had an ugly reminder. Another school shooting occurred in the States, and it bummed him down. The lost of life for senseless reasons was a personal dislike of Wayne. Wayne was rather complex under the surface wanting to put reason above politics. He looked down at his pizza pocket and stuffed the rest down his gullet. Both this and the current president made him want to get away for it. He left campus getting a good distance away from it before using his power of teleportation to get to Jeannie. He found himself in what seemed to be a luxury suite where Jeannie was watching cartoons on television.

"Hello Master Wayne…you look upset." Jeannie asked noting his mood.

"I'm just a bit winded. So, where are we?" Wayne asked going to the fridge for a drink.

"The condominiums in Yacht Haven Grande." Jeannie chirped which shocked Wayne.

Wayne would have asked how she paid for it, but he did not. He got out a can of grape soda and sat next to Jeannie. She was back in her usual genie wear.

"Jeannie, if we are going to have to keep living here. We need to look like we have jobs." Wayne said worriedly.

"I'm way ahead of you. I've started writing books on Middle Eastern history on my time period, and they sell well online." Jeannie said innocently.

Of course, she had used magic mostly to set all that up. Wayne decided to not question it as he was in the mood for it. The events of the world swirling in his head. Even with a genie, he could not just bring world peace. However, a devious plan came to light. He could bring peace, but he could ruin the day for everyone who profited off the chaos.

"Jeannie, I got some wishes." Wayne said deviously.

"What will it be?" Jeannie asked.

"I wish President Donald J. Trump's Twitter page would go down and stay down for a month." Wayne said darkly. "And I also wish that the school scooter that's in the news will be haunted by the constant nightmare of every living thing he ever harmed trying to kill him."

"A curse-type wish. I'd never done those before. I must ask what these two did to warrant this." Jeannie asked.

"Our "president" has problems, a lot actually. Simply put, he lowered the standard for the presidency so bad that the next one will probably spend his or her first two years cleaning Trump's mess of everything. The school shooter murdered innocent lives, and I can't tolerate." Wayne said astutely.

Jeannie studied his eyes noting the seriousness and granted the wishes. Wayne did not realize it, but all over America, a few people were suddenly cheering. Wayne leaned back feeling better about things already. He may not be able to bring world peace, but he could do a few good deeds. He left the apartment, after taking his new keys, and walked out to the docks of Yacht Haven. He looked to his drink and poured one out. He may not have known them, but they were fellow students perusing their dreams.

"To all 17 of you, may your souls find peace." Wayne said in a quiet tone. "You may be gone, but not forgotten."

He tossed the can into the nearby trash can and walked away heading back home.

* * *

(A/N: Yeah, I wanted to make it to mourn the loss of innocent life. While yes, I did dig at Trump, my reasoning a bit of him using the deaths to his advantage. To me, that felt low. However, seeing that world I wrote is a mirror to real life, I had to make something to delve into Wayne's mind and how he would feel about all this. RIP to all those Floridian victims out there, out of respect, I did not state the shooter's name nor specifics.)


	4. Chapter 4

**I Dream of Jeannie "Remake"**

 **Conformity? You Wish!**

Chapter 4: The People among Us

(A/N: Time to introduce some more people in Wayne's life.)

* * *

(Friday Evening)

Wayne was on the couch doing homework having made sure to wish for a sharper eidetic memory to store information better. With the sharper memory, working was a lot less stressful. With it done, he decided to go over to the grocery store. Pueblo was a grocery store Wayne knew well from childhood and being it was a walk away, Wayne was ready to get in and get out. Only this time, he would not be going in along.

 **[Cue: Blazo – Misty Sapphire]**

As the duo were shopping about, Wayne kept track of purchases. Sure, he had a genie who could wish him up money with ease, but he did not want to just do that for many logical reasons. Thus, he only got Jeannie to triple his spending money for groceries. As they shopped for the essentials, Wayne was on the phone with his mother.

"Mom, I know you're surprised that girl in the photo, but she's real and she's my girlfriend." Wayne told his mother again.

His mother was obviously a bit skeptic of this whole thing, and Wayne did not blame his mother for that one bit.

"What does she do? She's a historian in Middle Eastern culture." Wayne answered. "Yes, I'm not at the university."

When Wayne explained she and him were sharing a condo, his mother was of course a bit peeved.

"Look, I thought you'd be happy I'm on my own, and I even have a job now." Wayne said confidently shocking his mother.

His mother was surprised but bid her son goodbye before hanging up.

"My parents may want to meet you in the future." Wayne remarked putting his cell phone away.

While he would now be wishing for cash like a madman, he did have a few petty wishes in the form of making his partly cracked phone good as new along with his laptop. As he pushed the shopping cart through the diary aisle, he ran into the last people he wanted to see. The Rabinowitz family. They were the wealthy neighbors of town, and Wayne had a mixed relationship. He had a bit of beef with the three women in the family. Noelle, the matriarch, ran a painfully successful small business that became a corporate monster. She was an attractive woman of middle age with a slightly plump face with a beauty mark, pouty pink lips, and half mooned glasses for her gray eyes. Her figure was what man described as "thicc" and her hair was in a tight up do. She always wore a skirt suit which only seems to show her figure off ever so slightly. Kira was the oldest daughter (at about 24) and was one of the youngest chemical engineers on the islands. She felt a similar figure to her mother having half-moon glasses like her, but in green. She could be described as a mini-Noelle. She wears her hair down along with a green turtleneck and a black suit jacket, skirt, and matching heels. She was the intellectual of the family and quite prideful about it to the point where it was obnoxiousness. Kira and Wayne despised each other as they were different sides of the coin. They also had a history.

Wayne hated Kira for how she treated Jason by putting him down constantly. Kira hated Wayne…for pettier reasons. There was the big one that he was fully willing to talk shit to her and had encouraged a few people to stand up to her. There were also petty reasons in beating her in the local and island-wide STEAM fair in her last year of high school when he was a freshman ruining her "streak". To add insult to injury, he went on to do the same streak and got all four with two of them being alongside Jason.

Jane was the middle child and Jason's twin sister (19). She has a very similar look to Jason, having almost identical faces and short hair. She is well built and strong with a very muscular figure having an ample bust that was slightly larger than Kira's. Wayne originally disliked Jane for him picking on Jason for being "weak and effeminate" back in middle school. However, now it was more neutral. Wayne had aimed to be a better friend to Jason and aimed to knock Jane off her high score through competition. Back in high school, Jane had a competitive streak in her. Wayne had finally get her off her high horse in the Tag Team Smash tournament in their senior year. It was insult to injury that her partner was Kira. Nowadays, the two did not have much to say to each other as they wanted to put their "petty high-school bullshit" behind them. She wore a red and white tank top, workout shorts, and running shoes. Like Wayne, she went to UVI as well, but her major was in Physical Education.

And finally, there was Sarah, the youngest (17). Personality wise, she would be the considered the least "bitchy" and rather "likeable". She was very sociable, going on many dates. However, Wayne was annoyed with her slightly. She, in essence, made Jason's treatment by Noelle all the more hypocritical. Some could argue that Noelle let work prevent from paying attention, but Sarah was essentially a slacker. As much as Noelle used to complain of Jason's grades, Sarah weren't that better. Also, did not she was actively convincing others to do work for her. A small flash of cleavage and men (and a few girls) were putty. Body wise, she was similar to Kira but slightly thinner. She wore her favorite blue hoodie with a pink shirt underneath, a heart-shaped necklace, blue jeans, and white sneakers.

"Ah. Hello, Wayne." Noelle greeted kindly. "I did not expect to see you out on a night like this."

"Of course, you should mom. He'd rather be at home playing visual novels with lusting stepsiblings than being out." Kira said coldly.

"And good evening to all of you, except Kira." Wayne said picking up a carton of eggs and several yogurts.

Sarah looked up at Jeannie and chirped, "So that lady with her in that picture you posted was a real girl? I thought you used Photoshop…"

Wayne had forgotten that Sarah was a member of the same group, but, then again, she was a recent member. Wayne and Jeannie were wearing the cosplay outfits from earlier as she changed back to them when they left the house.

"Ugh, I can't believe you two going out dressing up like its Halloween. Grow up, Wayne." Kira chided.

"And be a cold cunt like you, no thanks." Wayne said with flair. "I revel in my nerdiness."

"So, who's the girl, then?" Jane said crossing her arms.

"Jeannie Aljuniya." Jeannie said kindly.

"Name's foreign, middle eastern in origin most likely. But that's no why she can did Middle Eastern. She's so pale." Kira thought.

"Jeannine's my girlfriend." Wayne said deliberately.

"Bullshit. You couldn't get a girl to like you much like date you." Kira remarked.

"The pot calling the kettle black much, Kira." Jane shot back.

"Well, Miss Tomboy, do you really want to tell me that?" Kira chided. "Your body is pretty much guy repellant."

Jane looked like a kicked puppy as she already had her own issues with her comfort in her femininity.

"Kira. Apologize to your sister." Noelle said adjusting her glasses.

"Ms. Rabinowitz, you should know she'll never do that." Wayne said rolling his eyes. "But seeing I have things to do. I need to finish shopping."

Wayne pushed his cart onward, but for Noelle's hand to fall on his shoulder.

"Wait, I have a favor to ask." Noelle asked a bit nervous. "I need your help."

Wayne sighed and told Jeannie to take the cart and go on to get some cleaning supplies. Jeannie took the cart and went on ahead as Wayne turned around to face Noelle.

"It's about Jason. He still refuses to answer my calls or speak to me or his sisters. I still don't know where he lives." Noelle said worriedly. "I'm just worried sick about if he's taking care of himself."

That was no surprise for Wayne as he knew about the incident that led to Jason finally standing up to his mother (and by extension, the family) and moving out. However, unknown to Wayne, Jason was speaking with his twin.

"Trust me, he's fine. I would not call where he's living ideal, but he's fine." Wayne insisted.

"Still, I don't know what he's doing in paying bills or if he's eating right. That's why I bought a few extra groceries for him. Could you please bring them to him?" Noelle said holding a bag of already paid for groceries.

Noelle was getting desperate in trying to reconnect with her prodigal son due to the amount of guilt she had for their frayed relationship. Wayne accepted the job only because Jason would want a pack of Mama Summer's Mini Pocket Pizzas.

"Thank you, Wayne. Please tell him to consider calling me." Noelle alleged.

"Yeah, sure. I'll try." Wayne said going on his way.

"Say hello to Jason for me." Sarah said cutely.

"Later." Jane said bidding her goodbye.

Kira was silent, but the two would flip each other off. Wayne rejoined Jeannie as the couple were moving to the checkout and life decided to have him run into someone else. His father, Leonardo, and his sister, Shanice. His father was about his height and similar in build. He was a hard worker who had many skills under his belt. Shanice was relatively shorter than Wayne being only of seventeen years. She was essentially Wayne's opposite being a quiet megane student who played music. It's ironic that she and Jason actually did not get along. She eschewed geek culture while Wayne embraced it. The two were in line for cashing as well.

"Oh, come on! I did not want them to meet Jeannie yet! It's only been less than a day…" Wayne thought as his sister greeted him.

"Hey sis, how's life?" Wayne said quietly.

"Its fine, I just got off from dance practice." Shanice said looking over at the woman hold his cart. "Who's she?"

Wayne's father looked her over.

"So, this is the girl you were talking about with your mother?" Leonardo said with a wary eye. "I almost thought you telling a crazy story."

"Well, she's real." Wayne said heatedly before turning to Jeannie. "Jeannie, this is my father, Leonardo, and my little sister, Shanice."

"Charmed to meet to my boyfriend's parent." Jeannie said shaking Leonardo's hand.

"Ok, I'll bite. What do you even see in my brother?" Shanice asked. "He's…"

She got cut off by a glare from Wayne that basically said, "Don't you dare…"

Cashing could not come fast enough as Wayne paid for his groceries, but not before handing his sister a fifty-dollar bill.

"Now you can stop whining to me owing you." Wayne said leaving with Jeannine.

His father was mildly surprised but was wondering more on Jeannine. He just couldn't believe that his son got a girlfriend on the internet more or less. He chided himself when he forgot to ask what she did for a living.

 **[Cue: Gramatik - Chillaxin' by the Sea]**

Wayne had teleported back home ever so grateful for asking for that power. Jeannie and Wayne put away their groceries leaving the ones for Jason on the table.

"We'll need to drop these off for him." Wayne said looking to the groceries. "Jeannie, when you set yourself up. You got yourself a license to drive right?"

"Of course, I also got you one." Jeannie said surprising Wayne.

Wayne checked his wallet and there was his 'driver's license'. Wayne was overjoyed at the idea of having a license, but he did not have a car to drive. He could not up and wish for one, but he could wish one for Jeannie.

"Jeannie, I have an idea. I can't wish a car for myself, but I can wish one for you for now." Wayne said getting his phone.

For his wallpaper lock screen, he had a picture of a black 2017 Ford Mustang with a white racing stripes.

"Here, I wish you had a car like this one right in the parking lot right outside. You may customize it how you like, Jeannie. It is yours to use after all, and make sure you got the registration, and everything legitimized." Wayne requested.

"Done and done, master." Jeannie said vanishing as soon she made the wish.

 **[Music Ends]**

Wayne threw on a scarf and walked out the condo with Jason's groceries in hand. He came downstairs to find Jeannie sitting on her new car. The Mustang had a purple paintjob with a pale pink mist design, a hi-top spoiler, purple neon, and a chibi Jerrica painted on the hood. Wayne wanted to drive it, but realized he had no real skill in driving.

"Jeannie, I wish I was at good at driving as I am driving in video games." Wayne said cleverly.

Jeannie granted and saw the grin on his face as he got in the driver seat putting the groceries in the backseat. Jeannie got in the passenger side as she gave him the keys to the car. Wayne was excited to do this. All the years of playing racing games and his parents said it would never translate to real driving. He'll show them! Starting up the engine, he noticed the small touches like the custom radio.

"You've outdone yourself, darling." Wayne cooed.

"I did look through your things for inspiration." Jeannie said humbly.

Jabbing in his flash drive, he made a selection of a song to play.

 **[Car Radio Cue: Spindash - Aquatic Ruin & Ice Cap - Phonetic Hero - Prow'd - Sonic Remix Album by GameChops]**

Reversing the car out of the parking space, he shifted it to drive and got himself out of the parking lot of Yacht Haven Grande. Driving felt so freeing and the idea of no longer relying on safaris added to his euphoria. Driving up the road, the night sky began to set in. Spying the intersection across from the retirement home, he had an idea. Speeding up the road, he did what most race junkies would, he powersilded/drifted across the intersection turning right in the process. Gaming experience made Wayne carefully do the quick maneuverer.

"That felt exhilarating and my heart is still throbbing from the fact I just did that." Wayne noted as he kept driving.

Jason had himself living in where Wayne and his family used to live, an apartment in Sugar Estate, a neighborhood right across from the Pearson Garden House, or the Island Ghetto. Wayne had a few good memories here but did dislike the area. Gunshots had rung through the night, and mischief ran rampant. Wheeling down 1st Street, he turned to drive the "backroad" of Sugar Estate, 1st Avenue. Arriving on 4th Street, he looked up at the old apartment building, Brown Towers. With a name like that, most would think fancy. They would be wrong. The place was a rather depressing place to live even before the hurricane damaged the place with terrible plumbing, rotting wood rails, crumbling structure, and crap laundry area. The only plus was it was a gated. Of course, that plus was thrown out considering that hurricane left a hole in the blank space of the building that anyone could enter though. Parking on the side of 4th Street, Jeannie got the groceries as Wayne shut off the car.

 **[Music Ends]**

"Follow me, there's a hole in the building we can use to get in." Wayne said as Jeannie followed.

The two semi-circled to the back where the dumpster was on 5th Street. There next to it was a row of parked cars. Walking up, Wayne and Jeannie climbed the faded stair to the hole in what was a wooden barrier.

"Real Swiss cheese security. I hope Jason was smart enough to keep his doors locked." Wayne thought as he led genie up the stairs within the building to the second floor.

He was praying that he would not run into old neighbors as they made it to Jason's/the old apartment. The apartment was the one at the corner on the side near 4th Street. Wayne could hear the dubstep music playing and got out his phone texting his friend he was at the door. The music stops, and the door opens. Jason Rabinowitz was the lost son of his family. He was a lot shorter than the woman that towered over him standing at 5'8" having an effeminate physique, with short dark hair. He wore his lucky, favorite, and only black hoodie along with jeans and sandals. Jason was the "black sheep" of the family due to not meeting his mother's unreasonably high expectations and being the unfavorite among most of his sisters. Add to the fact, that Jason perused music for a career made Noelle disdainful of him. Tensions boiled around his last year of high-school when an "incident" of Noelle catching him with one lewd picture and him "enjoying it". Noelle yelling at Jason finally got him to snap going off on a tangent on her hypocrisy. He pointed out that Kira had a bookcase full of smut books in plain view in her room, the fact that she was only investing in Jane's hobby for sports, and lastly never bothered to see that Sarah's grades were aptly worse than his. It was the day after that, he packed up and moved out of home. Thus, he ended up in Wayne's old apartment thanks to his best friend. Jason worked to support himself refusing to touch most of the money in the bank account his mother had for him unless it was absolutely needed. Jason was rather surprised to see a girl with him.

"You two should hurry in." Jason suggested as the two entered in.

The apartment was a bit orderly but showed signs that the hurricane was wrecked the place. The balcony's wooded guardrail was torn clean off and in the swampy backyard down below. His musical and computer equipment had to be hoarded into his room since the hurricane kept there ever since.

"Jason, my brother from a hellish mother." Wayne said as the two did daps.

"Wayne, my man. What brings you? And who's the fine lady?" Jason said looking her over.

"My girlfriend, Jeannie." Wayne said getting surprise out of Jason.

Jason whistled in appreciation.

"Damn, how'd you meet her?" Jason asked.

"Long story that I never not go to. I ran into your family. Kira's still a total cunt, Sarah's still a slacker, and Jane's quiet as hell. Your mother wanted to give you these. She bought them for you." Wayne said as Jeannie gives Jason the groceries.

"By the way, wicked cosplay you two got. You got to give details on what's she's packing." Jason insisted looking through the groceries. "And mom seriously thinks she could make an olive branch with a pack of Mama Summer's Pizza among other things."

Jason immediately opened it up and put three of him in his microwave to heat up, one deep cheese and two with pepperoni.

"Thanks, man. Posted it up on the group page earlier today. You did not see it?" Wayne asked sitting on the faded couch with Jeannie seated next to him.

"I wasn't on Facebook. I had to work at Kmart today and I did not get off until evening. On top of that, I have to study. I envy you going full-time." Jason said.

"Honestly, being a full-time is arguably worse considering I have essays up the ass to do." Wayne said coolly.

He had the idea in his mind to wish for the ability to use the multi-form to split himself to do multiple things.

"On the bright side, I got better in my drawing. Enough that I could take on commissions." Wayne said showing Jason some of his new artwork on his phone.

"Well I'll be damned. Looks great…I think you might be better than Diana now." Jason praised.

"So, what's the process on working on reconnected to your sisters or your mom?" Wayne asked.

Jason sighed.

"Between you and me, not likely. I'm still not talking to my mother yet nor Kira. I'm secretly reconnecting with Jane and it's like old times with her. She's been here a couple of times. Sarah, I'm iffy on. "Jason admitted.

"I'm glad you're connecting with your twin. I swear Kira is such a flaming thunder cunt. I'd say more to her face, but she's just so…" Wayne said cutting himself off.

TING! The microwave was done, and Jeannie went to get them out of the microwave.

"Attractive. Yeah, I get it. Honestly, you were thinking with your balls. I get the appeal but try living with them. You'd jump out of a window to get away." Jason said. "They'd sooner castrate you."

Jeannie arrived with the mini-pizzas on a plate and set them down on a coffee table.

"From what I saw of your mother, she really wants to reconnect with you." Jeannie remarked.

"However, it's guilt. She's feeling guilty for all the years she's inflicted. Jane had told recently that after I left, mom had a breakdown by hitting the bottle." Jason recalled. "Maybe my mother wants to learn from her mistakes, but I need time."

"How long until get out of this apartment?" Wayne said between bites of his pepperoni pizza.

"The only good one for a decent price so far is the apartment right where your parents live." Jason said worriedly. "But I rather not live under the floor of your parents."

"I wish there was something I could to help." Wayne said accidently.

Jeannie had caught on to this, but had an idea forming in her head.

"Actually, there's something we can do. Where we live has more available spots. It's a bit pricey, but it's well worth it." Jeannie remarked candidly devouring her pizza.

"Wait, where are you two living?" Jason remarked with interest.

"Yacht Haven Grande in a condo." Wayne said finishing his pizza.

Jason nearly choked on his pizza seeing that only the people with money to burn (i.e. tourists or business moguls) live there.

"How much is rent?" Jason asked.

"5000 a year." Jeannie explained getting an eyebrow of surprise from Wayne.

"Well then, I can put that card to use." Jason getting out a credit card from a box of his things.

His card had a large chunk of money that has mother had given to him and one to his sisters when they hit 18. Jason had it, but never used it until now. Jeannie got up finishing off her pizza and wiping her mouth.

"Let me call the landlord and talk to him about." Jeannie said heading to the apartment's second "room" which was a walled off area with dividers.

Jason was in his room hastily packing his things and Wayne was thinking there's no idea that apartment will be easy that quickly. Then it hit him, he said I wish! Wayne chided himself and made the note to be more careful.

"Wayne, Jason, the landlord said there's an empty one available that you could move into tonight." Jeannie said.

"Finally, I can leave this shithole!" Jason said.

All and all, Jason had moved most of his things into his new home leaving behind his fridge and groceries. He knew he had to come back in the morning to get those and call his old landlady. The first thing Jason did was have a shower enjoying the fact he could actually bathe from the water from the pipe. As for Jeannie and Wayne, they were back home on the couch. Jeannie was back in her normal genie wear.

"Jeannie, I wish I could use the Kage Bushin just for tonight." Wayne requested.

Wish was granted, and Wayne produced three clones to delegate a different task. One for the programming assignments and one for the essay typing. Of course, the two clones had to use his PC and his laptop leading to Wayne to use his lousy Surface Pro.

"Jeannie, thanks for helping out Jason. He really needed to get out of there." Wayne said hugging her.

Returning it, Jeannie explained, "I can tell what an accidental wish is, my master. But I choose to grant this one because I had a feeling you'd need."

What caught Wayne off-guard was the kiss from Jeannie, but it was not unwarranted for him to return it before pulling away.

"If I do that any longer, I won't get any work done." Wayne said with a chuckle.

"You could always make another clone for me." Jeannie said with a wink.

"Nah. All mine." Wayne teased. "Now, I wish my Surface Pro was good as good as new and I had one of the USB plugins that add multiples slots."

With that, he was able to plug in an actual keyboard and mouse. At the moment, Wayne was making an online purchase for a Wii U with several games.

"Oi, Jeannie. You got any hobbies?" Wayne asked as Jeannie went back to working on writing her books.

"Not really anything much. I did do a bit of dancing." Jeannie said typing away at her own laptop. "But I'm thinking of investing in some hobbies of the modern day. Those games you played with your friends seemed interesting."

"All right, then. I'll order up a 3DS for you then." Wayne said keying away. "And I'm using a prepaid card, so don't worry. Jason gave me one with 500 dollars on it he had set aside but forgot to use as thanks."

Wayne had the order set and used his phone to "swipe" the card to pay for his purchases.

"How soon until you're done?" Wayne asked. "And secondly, I hope you don't mind your 3DS in purple."

"To make my task easier, I'm splitting the books up. One to cover culture, one to cover historical events, and another on politics. If my master would be so kind as to increase my typing speed." Jeannie said. "And I don't mind it in purple."

"Make it so, Jeannie!" Wayne said being overdramatically.

With a giggle, Jeannie granted it and was typing at speeds most typists wish they had. However, she may have been typing fast enough to wear down the keyboard. Wayne looked out the window to the sea beyond his island. Just maybe, he could have some adventures.

* * *

(Mar-a-Lago, Florida)

"So, my sister has been unsealed from her bottle." She said looking wistfully out of the window.

She wondered what kind of master she did nearly pity her. The door to her room was kicked open and her master came in.

"You were supposed to make sure the Russian investigation stayed fake news!" Her master roared. "And somehow, my Twitter feed was shut down!"

She was sick of her current master as he was quite the unlikeable sod in her eyes with his wishes dealing with greed, satisfying his lust with porn stars, or becoming President of the United States. Of course, she made sure to circumvent his wishes with trickery. He wished for the love of the people, and she only gave him the love from the ignorant and those minds easily moldable charm. He wanted to bury his Russian issues, and she did it a sloppy way for them to found over time. He wanted to discredit the media, but she subverts his wishes.

"It seems Jeannie's master wished his feed down." She thought before saying, "I'm sorry, I can't help on the Twitter feed."

"I just wish I could be appreciated for how bigly I succeeded in my first year." Her master said as she smirked.

"You want to be remembered. I can grant that." She said seductively.

"Make it so, and it better work." He warned. "Or it's back in the bottle."

She granted the wish, but once again played it to her edge. Most would be remembered in history…in their deaths. He collapsed and the life from his eyes faded.

"Finally, free at last!" She cheered with a cackle. "Shouldn't have threaten me with the bottle, jackass."

With him dead, the seal was broken, and she could reclaim her bottle and cork. The first thing she did was peel off the awful fashion he stuck her in and changed her appearance back to her normal form. She was a pale-skinned blue-eyed brunette. She stood at five-foot four weighing at a mere 115. Her smooth milk white alabaster skin was a bit a bit dark. Her natural figure was 40C-24-36 figure was a sight to behold. She was dressed in green harem pants, a light seafoam green cropped tube top that reveals her midriff and her navel with sewn-in sleeves for her arms, and a small Arabian dark green jacket with silver lining. Her brown hair was done up in a small ponytail with a green headband that is centered with a sapphire adorned into it. Completing the harem look was a pair of sapphire earrings and emerald curled shoes. Her harem pants were a bit of the low-rider type to show off her more of her body. This was Jemmina, or lesser known as Jeannie II.

"Now to ruin the house of cards." Jemmina said undoing a few of her ex-master's wishes.

By tomorrow morning, things are going to get ugly for the United States and Russia. Jemmina did not care though, she had her own goals which was to enjoy her newfound freedom.

* * *

(Friday Night)

The clones finished their tasked and dispelled right after Wayne finished his few commissions. The rush of new information was going to make Monday coming much less stressful. Thanks to Jeannie, he had his account altered for him to take commissions. The first day roped in $120. Wayne yawned rather exhausted and ready for bed. He turned off his laptop and readied for bed wearing his usual pajamas, a pair of long emoji themed pajama pants. He had wanted to burn them after seeing the Emoji Movie but held off on it.

"Screw it. Jeannie, I wish these pajama pants I'm wearing were themed after space." Wayne said entering his room.

From the kitchen, Jeannie granted his wish. His pajama pants were now plain black with stars and planets. Wayne plops on his fluffy comfortable bed on his back. He looked to the mirror and made a mental note to get in better shape. While he was not obese, he was a bit average. He wanted to improve himself and Jeannie made it more possible to do.

"Maybe I can fight how to fight. Always wanted to learn martial arts." Wayne thought. "Considering I want to go on adventures, I'll need to learn how to defend myself."

Jeannie came into the room ready to depart for her bottle, but Wayne stopped her.

"Jeannie, you don't really need to go in the bottle considering everything. If anything, I only had you in the bottle in the dorms because that was a guy's only area. Besides, you paid for this condo. Considering this condo has two other bedrooms, you could take one." Wayne remarked.

Jeannie was glad not to have to go into the bottle and looked over at Wayne.

"Then could I share your room then, master?" Jeannie requested.

Wayne hid a blush but thought about it. If they shared a room, he could use the second bedroom as an art studio/man cave.

"Consider your wish granted, Jean." Wayne said.

"Oh goodie." Jeannie said using her powers to adjust the room a bit.

Jeannie had her dresser and a few things of hers in the room. With a nod of her head, her genie wear changed into her sleepwear was a short pink nightie with her hair down. The material was sheer leaving her bust visible for Wayne, and the only thing she wore under the nightie was a pair of silk ruby panties.

"Well…that's nice." Wayne said speechless.

Jeannie snuggled in bed right next to him wishing him a good night. The thing is Wayne never had to share a bed with a girlfriend before. In fact, this was the farthest he'd got with a girl.

"So, this is my life now?" Wayne thought before noticing Jeannie drifting off to sleep with her head in his chest. "Totally not complaining at all."

He kissed her forehead and would follow suit. The two had no idea that things were going to be interesting once they awaken.

* * *

(A/N: Did not expect this, huh? Jeannie II finally appears, and I don't need to say the master's name for you to get the jabs and jokes. While this world I've written is going to be mostly unrealistic, there are going to be points of alternative history considering genies and all that. Also, don't expect Jeannie II to show up to Wayne and Jeannie right away. She may a new master or two before finally getting to her sister and her master.)


	5. Chapter 5

**I Dream of Jeannie "Remake"**

 **Conformity? You Wish!**

Chapter 5: Saturday Crush

(A/N: 5th chapter milestone. Woohoo. This fanfic isn't really going so hot in the views. Then again, this is an old series, so there's that. And with all the reveals in what's happening in the news, this world I wrote up is not going to heal right away.)

* * *

Wayne did not want to leave his comfy bed having a genie to spoon. Jeannie had other plans slipping out of his grasp to shower. The genie briskly washed herself wondering what the plan was today. Jeannie turned off the water and dried off looking at herself in the full-length mirror.

"Maybe I should shave it? Nah…maybe I should leave it. Master might like it." Jeannie said tossing aside a razor.

Materializing an oversized shirt with a chibi Jerrica on it, she went to the kitchen to make breakfast. The radio played from a local station with the news of the island dragging on. As Jeannie was finishing up some pancakes using her phone to look up popular breakfast foods, there was a frantic knock at the door. Jeannie put the fire low before going to the door. Opening it, this was Jason, still in his pajamas, looking frantic and giddy.

"Where's Wayne?!" Jason said excitedly.

"Still sleep…" Jeannie said before Jason ran past her into their bedroom.

"Wayne, wake up!" Jason said shaking Wayne.

"Gahh! Jason! Damn it, I was having a good dream!" Wayne said annoying.

Wayne was dragged out of bed into his own living room as Jason flipped on the television to the news. Wayne went wide at the headline. The president had died…from too much McDonalds' and with his death exposed all the corruption that festered in his administration. Washington was in pure chaos were arrests and questions rampant. One would think would be a nightmare for any American.

"Damn it! I can't laugh at how he died, Jase. You do realize this is going to be take years to clean up! The damage Trump has done is…deep." Wayne said worriedly.

"Oh come on, it's a little funny." Jason remarked. "It's like my wish was granted."

"Jason, you realize that until that's cleared up, America has NO leader!" Wayne exclaimed.

Jeannie was observing the television and had a bad feeling about this. She sensed it in the air and with a bit of focus was able to realize his death was not natural in nature. A genie did it.

"Jason, could you excuse me and Wayne? I think to talk to him in private." Jeannie said sweetly.

"Sure, I need to go collect 100 bucks from Kira." Jason said rubbing his hands. "I won the bet."

Jason ran off shutting the door behind him as Jeannine turned to Wayne with a serious look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Wayne asked looking her over.

"It's this death. It's not natural…I believe a genie did this to him." Jeannie said concerned.

"Uh, Jeannie. In that case, I wish I was immune to the effects of any wishes from any and all masters of the other genies." Wayne said unnerved.

Jeannie was surprised by his train of thought and granted it.

"I don't think this one was the cause of another master. This one may have been self-inflicted." Jeannie remarked.

"I wish you knew the details of what happened then." Wayne said dryly.

Jeannie granted it only to get a rush of information to her head at a rate that nearly got her to faint. Wayne caught her carrying her to the couch.

"I should have been more careful with that." Jeannie said a bit dazed. "But I can confirm what happened. Genie twisted his own wish."

"Trump had a genie? Well that explains why he won. He must have wished for those votes." Wayne remarked.

"Actually, he was able to manipulate people to vote for him. He just wished they'd stick with him no matter what he did. Most of his wishes were screwing over the media and his opponents." Jeannie remarked.

Wayne face palmed, but he was relieved to know that his wishes were undone.

"But that's not important. The genie who did it…was my twin sister." Jeannie said as Wayne went wide-eyed.

"Oh god, is it a Starfire and Blackfire kind of deal?" Wayne asked. "I wish you got that reference."

"Yeah…a lot like that." Jeannie said granting his wish.

"Jeannie, I'm going to shower and get dressed. I suggest you go the same." Wayne said with an air of seriousness.

Wayne hastily showered and came back out to the kitchen where Jeannie was now dressed in her usual genie wear.

"Jeannie, I wish for a portal gun from Rick and Morty and knowledge of how to use it." Wayne said being exact.

Jeannie nodded a portal gun was now in his hands. Wayne knew he was playing with fire, but the idea of an evil genie going around had him swallow his worry.

"Jeannie, is it possible to travel to other dimensions believed to be fictional? I don't even know if this is going to work." Wayne admitted nervously.

"Master, can you even consider this reality?" Jeannie asked with a raised eyebrow.

Wayne thought about it and immediately calmed down. Wayne put the gun down and wished for a capsule case that with his things in it. Once he got it, he slipped it into his pocket before getting the portal gun ready. His plan? Go and get some training.

"Wait, shouldn't you do this outside your home? So people don't…you know." Jeannie piqued.

Wayne sighed. He had a few more wishes to make if this was going to work.

* * *

(A/N: The adventures start early? Originally, there was a new character offered by a friend of mine I wanted to introduce, but I got a special plan for her. Let's just say, you'll see her later on. I do apologize for need giving this series time, but life is important. Stay tuned for more next time!)


	6. Chapter 6

**I Dream of Jeannie "Remake"**

 **Conformity? You Wish!**

Chapter 6: Reality's Fading Fast

(A/N: Considering everything we've seen so far in the political climate, I feel in this world here that things would go to hell in a handbasket.)

* * *

The US government was in a bit of an uproar with the sudden exposure of all the dirt under the Trump Administration. The "fixer" speaking up only made things much worse. As the government scrambled to get them a president, one man would fill that role and that poor bastard was terrified out of his wits. However, back on the island, Wayne and Jeannie would return to their condo through a portal exhausted. It had appeared that they were gone for just the morning on their world, but they had trained on worlds where time flowed differently. Chronologically, Wayne was four years older, but he had wished for him not to age while he was off-world.

"Master, that trip was certainly something." Jeannie cooed.

"Yeah, never thought that I could convince the Samurai Jack and Afro Samurai to have a hand in my training! Man, that was totally wicked!" Wayne said ecstatic.

"Well, so you two have returned." A new voice said surprising them both.

Sitting on their couch was a newcomer, a woman of Japanese descent with pale skin, baby blue eyes, and vibrant blue hair. She wore a violet sundress, a short lavender jacket, and a pair of geta sandals.

"Who the hell are you?" Wayne said unsheathing his katana as the portal closed.

"Someone who covered for you while you left this world." She said in a serious tone glaring at the pair.

"Jeannie, I…" Wayne said only the newcomer to cut him off saying, "Save it. Your genie's magic won't affect the likes of me."

Jeannie paled, and Wayne readied to strike. As he did, she blocked his strike with her own sword…made of pure energy.

"But….but how?" Wayne said as she pushed forward.

"Not bad, cutie. You're certainly strong, and maybe close to my level. However, you're still green." She said parrying before kicking the sword right out of his hand. "Sheath your word and take a seat, I'll explain everything."

Begrudgingly, Wayne did so, and he and Jeannie took a seat on the couch.

"Now, my name is Yuki…Yuki Bertha." Yuki said making her introduction. "But you and I already met…"

"Wait, you are one of the transfer students!" Wayne remarked.

"Ding ding, guppy. You see, I am technically not from Earth, well this Earth. Simply put, I'm here as a bit of a guardian. It's my job considering the genies that run around it. Being a reality warper is a rough job, but the benefits make up for it." Yuki remarked. "You have managed to tap into the multiverse, and I had cover that up. If other warpers like me found out that a guppy like you was out, you'd be screwed."

"Warpers? I want to explanation on that." Wayne asked.

"No. Don't want ruin your innocence just yet." Yuki teased. "And don't bother wishing for it either. My power will prevent that. Just know that I am available to further your training."

Jeannie would pout seeing Yuki catch Wayne off-guard with one lone kiss slipping him her address in the process.

"See ya around, Williams." Yuki said as she pulled away. "And a bit of a warning, things are going to get much stranger around you."

With that, she teleported right out of the room leaving a stunned Wayne. Jeannie quickly and gently sat on his lap asking if he was all right.

"Jeannie, did you feel her energy?" Wayne said.

"Yes, master. It was immense." Jeannie remarked.

"Well…you do know this means we'll have to get her on our side, right?" Wayne said reluctantly.

"That hussy." Jeannie thought.

Both were unaware that Yuki was off to fix the mess in the government and were just glad she was gone. The day had went by and, before long, night came upon the land. Wayne was ready for bed only to see Jeannie already knocked out peacefully asleep.

"To think I spent all those years with her, and we didn't go to "Tier 15" yet." Wayne thought plopping down on his bed. "Still, those years were golden just being with her."

Wayne had passed out hoping tomorrow he could already put his newfound knowledge to work. He had done more than train his body, and he was pretty sure he could blow through college with ease now. Of course, that would be the least of his problems come tomorrow.

* * *

(A/N: Another short one, but I want to build up to something. So, let me ask you all something. To you, what would be worse to have appear in your living room? Why characters from a series that's completely wasted potential, of course. Poor Wayne!)


End file.
